


Waiting for You

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Another version of the elevator scene from 'The Last Jedi' between Ben and Rey. *Very intimate, so be warned*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Going to Ben

Rey was on board the Millennium Falcon prepping for her journey to Kylo Ren. She knew that if she went to him, Ben Solo would turn back to the Light and discard the facade that was Kylo Ren. Chewbacca and R2-D2 had been helping her without any hesitation and Rey was beyond thankful for them. As she was packing, she couldn't help but still feel the emotions that passed through her when she touched Ben's hand. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and wanted to feel again. Seeing his future was what made her decide to go to him. Rey had seen Ben standing with her against the forces of the Dark Side and it was as clear as day. Her confidence in bringing Ben Solo back to the Light Side of the Force fueled her and she became excited to be in his physical presence once again. 

Chewbacca pulled Rey out of her thoughts when she heard him roar. They were approaching her dropping off point. They had agreed that Chewbacca would drop out of lightspeed to let Rey's escape pod go to Supreme Leader Snoke's ship and then go back into another lightspeed jump to wait for her signal. Rey climbed into the escape pod and was handed her lightsaber by Chewbacca, R2-D2 standing by beeping his good luck wishes. She gazed at her companions and gave them a small smile and a nod before Chewbacca closed the hatch on her escape pod and jettisoned it from the Falcon.

Rey clung tightly to her lightsaber as she felt the escape pod fly through space to land into the hanger of Supreme Leader Snoke's Star Destroyer. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest. She jumped when the pod jolted to a stop and her viewport had opened. It revealed the face of the man she had come for. Her mouth curled into a small smile at the sight of him, immediately thinking back to when she had touched his hand. She wasn't sure he would reach out and grasp her hand but was beyond thrilled when he did. Their connection deepened and they could see each other, really see each other. Her eyes locked onto his and she watched as he opened up her pod.

Kylo Ren kept gazing down at the beautiful girl lying in the escape pod before him. It was difficult to keep his emotions in check when looking at Rey, especially with Stormtroopers standing so close. He reached a hand towards Rey and he shuddered as she immediately grasped it and climbed out of the pod. One Stormtrooper stepped up and held out a pair of binders towards Kylo but stopped when he saw the black gloved hand hold him in place.

"Those will not be necessary," Kylo stated coolly, his deep voice sending chills of pleasure down Rey's spine. 

His voice always did that to her and she loved how rich it was. He kept his eyes on hers and placed a hand at the small of her back, slowly guiding her forward away from the hanger to the nearest elevator. Rey felt her skin tingle at his gentle touch where his hand lay and pressed into it slightly. She could feel his emotions about her and how hard he was trying to keep them in check. Rey couldn't help but smile. As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Kylo guided Rey inside and waited as the doors shut. 

Once they closed, he was on her quicker than a mynock to a power generator. Pressing her up against the walls of the elevator, he looked into Rey's eyes not as Kylo Ren but as Ben Solo. She stared back and could see that it was Ben Solo who held her this way. Without wasting any time, she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben sank into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rey's waist, pulling her closer to him. Their kisses were frantic and full of everything they felt for each other that they were at last able to share with one another in person, not just another Force bond. 

"I've waited so long for you," Ben whispered against Rey's lips, his deep voice filling her up inch by inch. 

His lips moved to her cheek and then he trailed kisses down to her neck, smiling against her skin as Rey threw her head back for easier access to her throat. 

"I'm here with you now, Ben," Rey replied, speaking through moans as he continued to kiss her neck. 

Without letting her go, Ben pressed a button and the elevator instantly stopped on a new level. Before Rey could ask where they were going, Ben scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. He then carried her out of the elevator and into the hallway that lead to his quarters.


	2. Ben's Quarters

Ben carried Rey to his quarters in his arms, holding her gently against him. He had longed to carry her again ever since he held her in his arms back on Takodana, what seemed like so long ago. His lips never left hers as they walked down the hallway and he delighted in the moans he drug out of her. As they approached the door to his quarters, he carried her through and expertly locked the door without needing to set Rey down. He then held her in his arms all the way to his bed and laid her down gently. Ben took his time and marveled at how amazing this girl was who had captured his heart. Rey gazed up at the man standing over her and smiled, finally allowing herself to feel for him what she had tried so hard to hide. Their connection was so strong between them that their feelings for each other were clear as day. It was just them now and nothing would be able to stop them.

Careful not to hurt her, Ben climbed onto the bed next to Rey and looked deep into her brown eyes, his hand resting on her cheek lovingly. Rey took her chance and straddled Ben so his back was against the bed. She pinned his arms above his head and took his mouth with hers, grinning as she heard him moan beneath her. Ben enjoyed this show of control from Rey. She was always confident, which was something he always admired about her. But in this moment, he truly was in awe of how she owned who she was and he fell deeper into her movements on his body. As they continued showing their passion for one another, Ben had noticed that the wraps Rey always wore around her arms had begun to come undone. He sat up slightly and started unwrapping her bands, taking his time and savoring each part of her arm that was unmasked before him. Rey kissed his cheek and moved her lips down to his neck, sucking gently on him and making it challenging for Ben to focus on taking her wraps off. Once both of her arms were bare, Ben rubbed his thumb along each curve and let his lips trail from her hand up to her collarbone. 

"Ben…" Rey moaned as he continued his sensual kisses. 

She grabbed his face with both her hands and brought their lips crashing together once again and she sank into his embrace when he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sitting on his lap, she treasured each kiss and touch that passed between them. Just as Ben was pulling down her shirt a little bit, he was stopped by a searing pain that entered his mind. Rey felt it through their bond and they both pressed a hand to their foreheads. Through the Force, they could sense that it was Supreme Leader Snoke calling to Ben. The pain left as quickly as it had come and both were left looking at each other in desperation. Rey placed her hand on Ben's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes before pressing her lips against his softly.

"We'll defeat him together, Ben," she whispered. 

Tears brimmed at the corners of Ben's eyes as he planted a kiss on her tender lips, expressing wordlessly through their bond how much he loved her. Rey kissed him back reciprocating the love she felt for him. Then together they stood from his bed and began to make their way back to the elevator. Before leaving his quarters, Ben pulled Rey closed and brought his lips just before hers.

"To be continued," he said seductively, making Rey grin mischievously. He returned the smile and they proceeded to the elevator to confront the being who had endangered the galaxy for far too long.


End file.
